In the context of what is referred to as CPAP-therapy, a patient can be supplied by way of a breathing mask arrangement with a breathable gas, in particular ambient air, at a pressure level which is above the ambient pressure. The increased pressure which is applied by the respiratory gas makes it possible to provide for pneumatic splinting of the respiratory tracts and thus to obviate any obstructions. In that connection the breathing mask arrangement is worn by the patient over the entire sleep or rest phase of the patient. The breathing mask arrangement is usually supported by way of a sealing lip zone in the region around the nose of the person using the mask and by way of a forehead support device in the forehead region of the mask user. The holding forces required to apply the breathing mask arrangement can be afforded by a fixing device which for example has a headband which is passed around the back of the head of the mask user. Under some circumstances, in the region in which the sealing lip device is applied and in the contact region of the forehead support device, surface pressures can occur, which result in the level of comfort involved in wearing the breathing mask arrangement being seriously adversely affected.